The Dragon Rider
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Una adaptación de ¡Monster allergy! oWo al estilo de HTTYD. Un Ruffcup con muchas aventuras!
1. La casa de los dragones I

**¡Hola amores míos! **

**¡Os traigo Ruffcup recién salido del horno! :3**

**Y no un Ruffcup cualquiera, es Ruffcup de calidad. Ya que es la adaptación de una de las mejores series del mundo ¡MONSTER ALLERGY! *Corazones, corazones, corazones***

**Disfrutad~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragon Rider<strong>

**— La casa de los dragones. Parte 1 —**

* * *

><p><em>Los humanos del siglo XXI siempre tienen prisa. Mucha prisa. Van de aca para allá pensando en lo que hacer, con mucho trabajo o ensimismados en su mundo... Pero si su ritmo de vida fuese más lento, si se fijasen más en lo que les rodeaba todos se darían cuenta... Se darían cuenta de que sobre sus cabezas hay algo mágico que no se debe pasar por alto.<em>

_DRAGONES._

* * *

><p><em>— Hiccup, baja rápido cariño. Llegarás tarde al primer día de escuela.<em>

_En las afueras de la ciudad de Berk, en una casa bastante grande teniendo en cuenta de que se supone que en ella solo habitan una madre y su hijo, que tenía su propio invernadero un niño de 12 años se preparaba lo más rápido que podía. Maldita sea, se había quedado dormido otra vez._

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, que así era el nombre completo del niño, bajo por las escaleras creyéndose ya listo. Su madre, una mujer de quien había heredado su extrema delgadez y el tono castaño de su pelo, le esperaba abajo con una sonrisa y su mochila preparada en la mano. Hiccup le sonrió amorosamente y tomó la mochila mientras le daba un beso de despedida en la mejilla._

_— ¡Hasta luego, mamá! —dijó dispuesto a irse, pero su madre le detuvo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta._

_— Espera, hijo. ¿No te olvidas de algo?_

_Hiccup no sabía de que se estaba olvidando, así que giró para ver a su madre, quien le extendía con su mano un inhalador._

_— Oh... —soltó Hiccup avergonzado mientras lo cogía, habría sido muy malo para su salud si se lo dejaba en casa._

_— Y no es eso lo único de lo que te olvidas —dijo la mujer y señaló abajo. El niño siguió el dedo de su madre con la mirada para darse cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos._

_Se extrañó._

_— ¿Y mis zapatos? —preguntó al aire— Yo me los había puesto, estoy seguro._

_Comenzó a buscar por toda la casa y no tardo mucho en encontrarlos. Suspiró._

_— Muy bien, Gronkle. Dámelos._

_El ser que le había robado los zapatos lo solía hacer a menudo. ¿Para qué? Para comer. Los de su especie comían todo lo que estaba a su alcance y este en particular tenía fetiche en los zapatos de Hiccup._

_No era humano, por supuesto, si no un dragón. Sí, un dragón. La casa de Hiccup estaba repleta de ellos._

_A regañadientes el gronkle abrió la boca, ya como era costumbre, e Hiccup ni corto ni perezoso metió la mano dentro. Tuvo que meter el brazo entero para llegar al estómago y divisar sus zapatos. Para cuando los saco estaban totalmente babados. Era un verdadero asco. Pero sin inmutarse Hiccup los sacudió un poco y se los pusó._

_Ya llegaba tarde a la escuela, como siempre, y a estas alturas no importaba la mucosidad en sus pies. De todas formas él era el único que podía ver a los dragones..._

_El único._

* * *

><p><em>En ese mismo momento, un coche que traía consigo a una alumna nueva aparcó en la entrada de la escuela. A simple vista no parecía amistosa, vestía de cualquier forma con ropa que llamaba bastante la atención. Tenía el cabello rubio medio blanco que adornaba con trenzas.<em>

_— Ya hemos llegado —le dijo el conductor que resulta que era su padre—. ¿Quieres que baje y te acompañe?_

_— No, papá —contestó ella simplemente—. Nos vemos en casa._

_— Pásalo bien —dijo el hombre mientras su hija salía del coche—. Pero no demasiado._

_Ella soltó una risita ante lo dicho, su padre era un cachondo._

_A muchos niños no les gusta la idea de mudarse. Pero Ruffnut Thoston no era "muchos niños" e iba a demostrarlo._

_Su padre era el gerente de una famosa línea de supermercados y le habían asignado un nuevo puesto en el recién construido supermercado de Berk, por lo que él y su familia tuvieron que mudarse. Además, su esposa estaba embarazada de ocho meses de un nuevo vástago, por lo que necesitaban una casa más grande. Así mataron dos pájaros de un tiro._

_Ruffnut sonrió al entrar y ver la fachada del edificio. Era más grande que su antiguo cole. Perfecto: doble de grande, dobles problemas que causar._

_Se dispuso a entrar dentro sin ni siquiera inmutarse cuando pasó al lado de un grupo de niños desagradables que la señalaban y cuchicheaban. En los pasillos encontró lo que buscaba: la lista de alumnos de las diferentes clases. _

_— ¡HOLA! —se sobresalto cuando dos niñas se acercaron demasiado a ella sin que se diera cuenta— ¿Eres la nueva, verdad?_

_Ruffnut asintió, no sabría decir porque, pero esas dos le daban una muy mala espina._

_— Nosotras somos Tatty y Mattie —se presentaron a la vez—. Vamos a ayudarte a encajar porque somos las más populares de por aquí._

_Antes de que ella se negase fervientemente, ambas se habían puesto cada una en un lado suyo y comenzado a parlotear. Ruff solo escuchaba mitad de las frases, Dioses, que pesadas eran._

_— Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó una cuando el timbre sonó._

_— Ruffnut Thorston —contestó con desgana siendo guiada hasta su clase por ambas._

_— ¡Oh, Ruffnut! —exclamó la misma que lo había preguntado— Ese mote debe de ser por tu pinta desaliñada ¿verdad?_

_Ruff le lanzó una mirada asesina._

_— ¡Estúpida! —le recriminó la otra— No es un mote, es su nombre de verdad._

_Y es que aunque ambas en un principio hacían como que no sabían nada, en realidad eran unas completas cotillas, y a estas alturas ya lo sabían todo sobre la familia Thorston._

_— Oh, lo siento —intentó excusarse._

_Al llegar la entrada del aula, Tatty y Mattie le dieron tres post-its con una lista de nombres de alumnos en cada uno._

_— Los de la lista de la izquierda son las personas buenas —explicó Tatty._

_— Las de la derecha son las malas —le siguió Mattie._

_— Y los de la lista de en medio son con los que no te puedes juntar nunca __—terminaron ambas dramáticamente._

_Ruffnut observó atentamente esos papelajos._

_— Solo hay un nombre en la lista de los que no me debo juntar nunca —advirtió— "Hiccup"... ¿Quién es Hiccup?_

_No sabía porque, pero tenía ganas de conocerle fuera quien fuera. Eso era porque a ella le gustaba ir en contra de lo que le decían._

_— Un raro —explicó Tatty—, vive al lado de tu casa. Viste como un nerd pero no lo es para nada. Y se supone que padece todas las alergias del mundo ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible._

_— Además esta loco —siguió Mattie—. No deja de decir que hay dragones y espíritus en su casa._

_— Cierto, Mattie, y aun por encima tiene de mascota a ese horripilante gato negro..._

_Comenzaron a temblar solo de recordarlo y no advirtieron que los ojos de Ruffnut comenzaron a brillar con expectación. Fuese quien fuese, sonaba a que era alguien muy interesante._

_En ese momento llegó la profesora y todos se sentaron en el primer sitio libre que encontraron._

_— Bienvenidos a todos en este nuevo curso —saludó la profe sin moverse del lado de la puerta— este año tenemos una..._

_Fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió rápidamente y le golpeó la nariz. Por ella apareció un niño que vestía con la típica ropa de nerd con camisa a cuadros y chaleco de lana. Usaba gafas que resaltaban sus ojos verdes y cabello caoba._

_Al notar que la puerta dio contra algo la cerró y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la profesora sujetándose la magullada nariz._

_— Hiccup —gruño la profesora diciéndole con la mirada que se sentará YA._

_Lo hizo sin ser consciente de que un par de ojos azules grisáceos no le quitaban la lista de encima._

_— ¿Ese es Hiccup? —preguntó retoricamente Ruffnut con una pequeña sonrisa— Es guapo._

_—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Hiccup, guapo?! —exclamaron Tatty y Mattie asqueadas._

* * *

><p><em>Esa misma tarde Ruffnut no perdió tiempo, quería conocer a Hiccup a toda costa. Con un bollo en la mano y su gato Barf en la otra se dirigió a la casa vecina. <em>

_De cerca era verdaderamente impactante, era algo más que el doble de su propia casa nueva. Soplaba viento cuando se coló por el jardín trasero para curio__sear. Las ventanas traqueteaban, las ramas de los árboles se movían espectralmente. ¡Era genial!_

_En el porche se encontró con el "terrorífico" gato negro. Sus ojos eran verde tóxico y la miraban fijamente. Ruffnut se acercó, tocó al timbre y dejó a Barf cerca del gato de Hiccup._

_— Ala, ala, haceos amigos._

_Barf levantó la pata por encima de la cabeza del otro gato para jugar... y recibió un zarpazo._

_— ¡Ey! —se quejó Ruffnut cuando Barf se lanzo a su brazos._

_Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta._

_— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Hiccup llevando una máscara anti gas._

_— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

_Ruffnut se sobresalto debido a la máscara y Barf se escondió detrás de ella._

_— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Hiccup se sobresalto quitándose la máscara._

_— Ya nada —rumió—. Soy Ruffnut Thorston._

_Le extendió el bollo que a pesar de todo seguía intacto._

_— Soy tu nueva vecina y pensé en pasarme a decir "hola" y darte esto así que: Hola._

_— Oh... Vaya, gracias por el detalle —rumió apartándose un poco—, pero soy alérgico a la bollería industrial... y al pelo de gato._

_Ruffnut se extrañó._

_— Eres alérgico al pelo de gato ¿y tienes un gato?_

_— Por eso llevo una máscara —contestó como si fuese obvio—. Yo soy Hiccup Haddock y también te digo "hola" y después de eso te digo "adiós": Adiós._

_Iba a cerrar pero ella puso un pie para impedírselo._

_— Escucha —se quejó—, yo no suelo ser tan amable nunca, así que deberías aprovecharlo._

_Volvió a extenderle el bollo dándole a entender que aceptarlo era una obligación._

_— Muchas... gracias —dijo cogiéndolo sin dejar de mirarla. Sí que era íntimamente._

_— De nada —y se fue con su gato siguiéndola mientras él no le quitaba los ojos de encima después cerró la puerta._

_— Que niña tan encantadora —comentó Gobber. Él era el fantasma del tío de Hiccup y vivía en la casa._

_— ¿Encantadora? —ironizó Hiccup— yo más bien diría "rara"._

_— ¿Rara? —preguntó cuando pilló a su sobrino mirando fijamente el bollo._

_— Bueno, tal vez no rara, solo... me ha hecho sentir extraño._

_— ¿Extraño? ¡Ja! Chico, si una chica te hace sentir extraño ya le puedes ir poniendo un anillo en el dedo. ¡Ja!_

_— No digas tonterías... —se fue a dejar el bollo en la cocina y a lavarse bien la mano._

_— Eso, nada de tonterías. Ella no me da buena espina —Contraatacó el gato._

_Y es que el gato no era un gato. Si no que también era un dragón. Un Furia Nocturna para ser exactos, el tipo de dragón más poderoso._

_— Toothless, tú tan celoso como siempre. No es más que una niña... aunque... no pensé que nadie fuera a regalarme nunca nada..._

_Gobber sonrió con cabezonería mientras Toothless fruncía el ceño. Una humana rondando a Hiccup era lo último que necesitaba._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Esta historia está lléndo muy tranquila, no? ¿Qué tal si le damos un poco de acción? :3... En el próximo capítulo XD<strong>

**Espero sus reviews 0w0**


	2. La casa de los dragones II

**Me alegra saber que os gusto. **

**Como fan del Ruffcup y adicta incondicional de Monster Allergy es música para mis oídos :3**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capi**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragon Rider<strong>

**— La casa de los dragones. Parte 2 —**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup y Ruffnut ya se conocen y han tenido su primer encuentro un tanto accidentado. Pero tienen toda la vida para arreglarlo, además, la amistad sirve para perdonar.<em>

_Al día siguiente, una mañana de Sábado, el timbre de la casa Haddock volvió a sonar. De nuevo fue Hiccup el que abrió, ya que su madre trabajaba en la floristería de la familia, y la que esperaba en el porche volvía a ser Ruffnut._

_— ¡Han secuestrado a mi gato! —chillo ella nada más ver a Hiccup._

_El niño parecía tener un signo de interrogación escrito en la cara._

_— ¿Qué? _

_— Lo que oyes, ¡mi Barf a desaparecido!_

_— ¿No se habrá ido a explorar? —preguntó Hiccup, que se negaba a creer que había un ladrón de gatos suelto por Berk. Más que nada porque había muchos gatos callejeros por las calles y sería muy estúpido secuestrar uno—. Los gatos son muy independientes, suelen hacerlo, más si son nuevos. Tiene muchos vecinos que conocer._

_Ruffnut negó tozudamente con la cabeza._

_— Quiero a Barf, pero es un gato idiota. Él no podría dar dos pasos lejos de casa sin perderse —aseguró cruelmente—. Además, había un tipo extraño delante de mi casa hace un momento._

_— Ahora que lo dices, es verdad que vi al dueño del restaurante de Berk hace un momento por la ventana, me pareció raro, pero creí que habíais pedido comida a domicilio o algo así._

_Y no era de extrañar que Hiccup pensase así, pues su calle sólo tenía dos casas. Las suyas, más allá comenzaba el bosque._

_Y nadie iba nunca._

_— ¿Donde queda ese restaurante? —preguntó Ruff con el enfado escrito en sus ojos._

_Hiccup suspiro dándose cuenta de que habló más de lo que debía. Esto era un gran malentendido, lo presentía._

_— ¿Ves esas colinas? —preguntó señalando el paisaje en la otra punta de Berk—. Casí al pié de una de ellas, a la orilla del río._

_— Un restaurante escondido entre colinas —entre cerró los ojos—. ¿Te das cuenta de cuán sospechoso suena eso?_

_— Bienvenida a Berk —ironizó Hiccup._

_— ¡Muy bien, vamos a recuperar a mi gato! —sentenció agarrándolo por la muñeca._

_— ¡Ey, espera un momento! —intentó soltarse— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero acompañarte?_

_Ruffnut lo miró con cara de pocos amigos._

_— Tú también tienes un gato —señaló— ¿no crees que también podrían secuestrarlo?_

_Hiccup ahogo la risa floja de imaginarse a Toothless siendo secuestrado. Su captor habría tenido que ir al hospital inmediatamente por todas las heridas que le causaría._

_— Bueno, esta bien, iré —aceptó—. Quiero ver en que acaba todo esto._

* * *

><p><em>Cualquiera diría que les llevaría tiempo llegar de una punta a otra, pero Berk era más pequeño de lo que parecía.<em>

_ Hiccup ya la había conducido al lugar indicado. Un riachuelo que en sus mejores tiempos había sido un lago los separaba de un viejo molino que había sido reconstruido y ahora era un restaurante._

_Cruzaron el puente hasta llegar al edificio._

_— Esta cerrado —notó Hiccup—. Mejor nos vamos._

_— ¡No! —sentenció ella— quiero a mi gato._

_Se acercó a Hiccup y como si nada comenzó a jugar con sus brazos._

_— ¿Se puede saber que haces?_

_— Eres más delgado que yo —dijo como respuesta—. Eso significa que también eres más ligero. Súbete a mi espalda, intentaremos alcanzar esa ventana._

_Dicha ventana estaba justo encima de los contenedores de la basura. Ruffnut se subió encima de los contenedores e Hiccup encima de sus hombros poco a poco. Al final Hiccup logró llegar a la altura de la ventana con un precario equilibrio, Ruffnut tenía que agarrarle por los pantalones._

_— No hay nadie —aseguró._

_— ¿Totalmente seguro?_

_— Todo lo seguro que puedo estar viviendo solo la cocin... ¡AHHHHH!_

_'Hiccup...' —pareció susurrar el espectro de un perro dentro de la estancia, lo que hizo al niño gritar y perder el equilibrio. Ruffnut se sobresalto por el grito y cayó bajando los pantalones de Hiccup en el proceso._

_— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó un hombre, saliendo del restaurante. Era el dueño._

_Ruffnut, al oírle se levantó ignorando el dolor y le enfrentó con su altura de niña mientras Hiccup se subía avergonzado los pantalones._

_— ¡Tú! ¡Secuestrador de gatos! —acusó señalándole._

_— ¿Pero que dices niña?_

_— ¡No escuche a mi amiga! —interrumpió Hiccup cogiéndola por el brazo en clara indicación de que tenían que irse—. Es un malentendido._

_— ¿El hijo de la florista? —el hombre cada vez entendía menos._

_— Vámonos Ruffnut... —suplicó Hiccup._

_— ¡No, todavía no! —dijó intentando zafarse de él— ¡Devuelveme a Barf especie de... de... gaticida!_

_Sin querer Hiccup le tapó la boca con la mano y ella se la mordió._

_— ¡Ah! —se quejó soltándola. _

_Y en ese momento sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos y no pensó en razones cuando la agarró por el cuello de su camiseta y se la llevó a pesar de sus quejas. En un segundo se había vuelto el triple de fuerte._

* * *

><p><em>Terminaron en una cafetería del centro de Berk. No fue hasta ese momento que los ojos de Hiccup volvieron a ser normales y, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, la soltó con un simple "lo siento", pero seguía enfadado.<em>

_Ya que estaban, entraron, y Ruffnut no dejaba de mirarle como si fuera un alien._

_— Un helado de chocolate con virutas de caramelo —pidió Ruffnut._

_— A mi una bolsa de cubitos de hielo —bufó Hiccup._

_El de la cafetería fue a buscar las cosas._

_— ¿Solo cubitos de hielo? —se extrañó Ruffnut._

_— ¡Sí, solo! —gruñó—. No tendría porque si cierta niña no me hubiera mordido la mano._

_— Je je, lo siento, me emocione._

_El tipo volvió trayendo las cosas. Hiccup no tardo en ponerse el hielo en la mano y Ruffnut empezado a comerse el helado._

_— Oye, ¿antes me llamaste amiga? —Ruff rompió el silencio incómodo que se formo entre ambos._

_— Sí, sí, parece que sí —contestó después de haberlo pensado._

_— Oh, entonces somos amigos —adieu lista de personas con las que no me debo juntar nunca—. Guay._

_— Supongo... —ya se le fue el enfado._

_— Por cierto, tienes unos calzoncillos bonitos —comentó de pasada._

_Él se sonrojó. Así que los había visto ¡que horror!_

_— Ca-cállate... _

_Y el silencio incómodo volvió._

_'Hiccup' —solo los oídos del niño pudieron escuchar eso en todo el lugar. Se estremeció, creía que solo era su imaginación._

_Al parecer no era así._

_'Hiccup'_

_Levantó la vista hasta el techo y, efectivamente, hay estaba el perro fantasma que sabía su nombre._

_'Por favor, Hiccup. Salva a mis cachorros'_

_En estado de shock se levantó y sin decir ni adiós se dirigió a la puerta y en cuanto estuvo fuera comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su casa. No se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que había dejado sola a Ruffnut. _

_Solo quería correr. __Huir de lo desconocido. __Fingir por más tiempo algo que no era._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Donde esta Barf? ¿De verdad fue raptado? ¿El tipo del restaurante tiene algo que ver? ¿De que cachorros hablan? ¿Y los ojos rojos de Hiccup y esa fuerza? Y lo más importante: ¡Hiccup se fue sin pagar! ¿Cuanto costará una bolsa de hielo? XD<strong>

**Respuestas en el siguiente capi :3**


	3. La casa de los dragones III

**Me alegra que os guste tanto el fic :) Querída Sarah, yo no dije nunca que no quisiera que amases el fic. Es más, me agrada saber que es así XD**

**Si, nuevo capítulo, me tarde dos días pero lo hice. Y si, escasea el Ruffcup ò.ó**

**Gracias por el coment a ValeriVamperi. Vamos a ver si acertaste con tus sospechas xD**

**Y por último pero no menos importante, muchas a los Hiccstrid que siguen el fic ya sea comentando o por PM. Me hace muy feliz saber que esta pareja os empieza a parecer linda :D **

**Disfrutad del capítulo *corazones***

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragon Rider<strong>

**— La casa de los dragones. Parte 3 y última —**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup corría. Toothless. Tenía que contárselo a Toothless.<em>

_Llegó a casa, entro y cerro la puerta de un buen portazo._

_— ¿Eres tú, Hiccup? —preguntó la voz de Valka desde la cocina._

_Mierda. Con su madre en casa tendría que andarse con cuidado._

_— Claro —contestó después de recuperar el aliento—. ¿Quién más podría ser?_

_— ¿Dónde te metiste? —su voz dejaba notar un tanto de reproche— Es tarde, ya es hora de comer. ¿Y cómo es que saliste? No sueles hacerlo._

_Todas esas preguntas eran hechas mientras el niño caminaba por el pasillo hasta sentarse en la mesa donde ya estaban listos los dos platos para ambos._

_— Es que se ha echado novia —bromeó un Diente Pua delante de Valka. Pero la mujer no podía verle ni oírle, por supuesto._

_Pero eso no evitó que el niño le lanzará una mirada de reproche a lo que el dragón río de forma abusiva._

_— La niña nueva de al lado, mamá —intentó excusarse—. Vino diciendo no se que de que le había desaparecido el gato y me arrastró a la calle. Lo siento._

_— Hiccup... tienes una amiga —soltó Valka sin poderselo creer._

_Cuando su hijo la miró raro se recompuso._

_— Bueno, al menos dejaste una nota —Hiccup se preguntaba de que nota hablaba hasta que vio a su tío en la puerta guiñándole un ojo—. También llevarías el inhalador, supongo._

_— Por supuesto —dijo y lo sacó del bolsillo—. La duda ofende —bromeó. Y todo ese paseillo le habría costado caro si no se lo hubiese llevado._

_— En ese caso no hay problema —sonrió—, pero trata de llegar a tiempo la próxima vez._

* * *

><p><em>Durante la comida y hasta que su madre no se fue al invernadero a cuidar sus plantas Hiccup estuvo ocultando su nerviosismo. Pero después de ponerse la máscara anti gas para dar de comer a Toothless corrió hasta el supuesto felino con mucha prisa.<em>

_— ¡Toothless, Toothless! —lo zarandeaba para que le hiciera caso, pues se había quedado dormido en el sofa del salón, como siempre a esa hora._

_— Déjame... —ronroneo._

_— ¡Es importante!_

_— Las cosas importantes pueden esperar..._

_— ¡Por poco mato a Ruffnut! —exclamó sin hacerle caso al gato._

_Y este se enderezo más rápido que un resorte._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —clavó su mirada verde tóxica en el niño._

_— Mis poderes se activaron solos._

_Hay estaba, la razón por la que no quería a ningún humano no-enterado cerca de su jinete preadolescente. Era muy peligroso._

_— ¿Cómo fue eso?_

_— No lo se. Creo... creo que me enfade demasiado con ella porque no me hacía caso._

_— ¡Dioses, Hiccup! ¿Tú sabes lo que...? ¡Pudiste matarla!_

_— Lo se, ya lo dije —los ojos del niño se volvieron acuosos y sus gafas empezaban a empañarse. Quería mucho a Toothless y no le gustaba hacerlo enfadar._

_Al ver esa escena el corazón del ser necroso se ablando un poco._

_— Ahh, ¿le pasó algo?_

_Hiccup negó._

_— Por un momento estuve cegado, creo que la cogí por la camiseta y la arrastre. Cuando la solté tenía muchas ganas de cortárle la cabeza pero en vez de eso entre en una cafetería y pedí hielo. Le dije que era para una herida que me hizo en la mano pero en realidad era para calmarme. Como me enseñaste._

_Toothless escuchaba atentamente._

_— Hiccup, creo que..._

_'¡Hiccup!' —de nuevo el dichoso perro. Y esta vez todos podían escucharle._

_— Eso era lo segundo que quería contarte, Tooth. Un fantasma me ronda, ¿por qué?_

_'¡Ayuda!' —lloriqueaba desesperado al otro lado de la puerta._

_— Ha llegado el momento... —dijo Toothless caminando hacía la puerta._

_— ¿Cómo que el momento? —acusó._

_— Tú sabes perfectamente que en sus inicios, Berk fue un poblado vikingo. Lo que no sabes es que la familia Haddock era más y nada menos que la familia del jefe. Tú apellido ha dejado de tener significado para los humanos —lo miró penetrantemente—. Pero para los dragones y los espíritus vales mucho, Hiccup. Has nacido con una reputación que debes mantener._

_Hiccup parecía un mártir en este momento._

_— Pero eso no explica mis poderes._

_— Todo a su tiempo, ahora abre la puerta, vas a ayudarle. Ya sabes como._

_A paso vacilante hizo lo que Toothless le mandó. El perro se pego a su cara con ojos llorosos. Suplicaba con ese sonidito que hacían los perros que parecía un silbido._

_A la voluntad del niño, sus ojos se volvieron rojos otra vez y el espectro pareció entrar en trance._

_— Confía en mi —su voz sonaba extraña en esos momentos. Era un tono de los que te hacían obedecer, pero a la vez estaba susurrando—, confía._

_Hiccup extendió la mano y cuando rozó en una caricia el hocico pareció que había una explosión de luz entre ambos._

Cachorros.

Un montón de cachorros ladrando como locos, 

apretujados en una caja de cartón.

Olvidados en la deriva de un riachuelo, 

ladran pero no se les escucha.

La caja se moja flotando río abajo.

Están asustados,

saben que morirán ahogados.

Un lazo rojo colgado del cuello de uno de ellos.

El dueño del restaurante buscándolos como loco, 

no se ha dado cuenta de su error.

_Hiccup deshizo el contacto, pestañeo varias veces. Solo había hecho eso con problemas menores, con los dragones de su casa. Y aunque había servido de experiencia no se comparaba para nada. _

_— Lo he visto... —susurro— ¡Lo he visto!_

_— Pues yo no se lo que veo —la voz de Ruffnut le hizo volver al mundo real._

_Esta lo miraba boquiabierta. Había vuelto y se había topado la puerta abierta y a Hiccup congelado con un brazo extendido y los ojos en blanco. Era muy raro._

_— ¿A que esperas? —preguntó con prisas— ¡Hay que darse prisa!_

_Y la escena de aquella mañana volvió a repetirse. Solo que esta vez era Hiccup el que agarró a Ruffnut de la muñeca._

_— Vaya, ¡al fin despiertas! —comentó ella siguiéndole el ritmo._

_— Siempre rece para que esto no pasara nunca... —susurró Toothless viendo a los dos niños alejarse— Mierda._

* * *

><p><em>El puente del riachuelo hasta el restaurante.<em>

_Hay es donde tenían que estar los cachorros._

_— Escucha —Ruff rompió el silencio mientras cruzaban—, una pregunta piadosa: ¿estas loco?_

_Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos._

_— No._

_Ella no se lo creía._

_— Porque si estas loco, no importa. Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga._

_Algo nació dentro de él. Supo que con esas palabras Ruffnut se había ganado su aprecio. Pero decir era una cosa, actuar era otra, y todavía no le había demostrado que fuera su amiga... Pero le agradecía que no hubiera salido huyendo, aun estando tan segura de su "locura". Por otra parte: lo había llamado loco por segunda vez._

_— ¡Yo no estoy loco! —exclamó en su cara._

_— Vale, vale —se apartó unos pasos de él—, mensaje recibido. Si que eres arisco._

_Él iba a excusarse, pero algo rojo atorado entre las tablas del puente le llamo la atención por completo._

_— El lazo del cachorro —afirmó mientras lo cogía._

_— ¿Qué cachorro?_

_— No hay tiempo para explicar —aseguró—, solo sígueme._

_Ambos acabaron debajo del puente, donde Ruffnut se llevó una gran sorpresa._

_— ¡Perros! —no pudo evitar exclamar— ¡Un montón de perros en una caja! No solo secuestra a Barf si no que también ahoga perros. ¡Perricida!_

_Mientras maldecia, Hiccup suspiro de alivio. Aun no era tarde para salvarlos._

_— Son demasiados, yo solo no puedo. Ayúdame a alejarlos del río._

_Y eso hicieron, pero aun no estaban a salvo ni de lejos._

_El maldito tipo decidió justo el momento en que los niños dejaron la caja cerca del puente para hacer acto de presencia. Por lo que tuvieron que volver debajo del puente para esconderse. Con la poca fuerza que tenía amarró a Ruffnut con un brazo pegada a él y con el otro le tapó la boca. Tenía suerte de que ella no opusiera resistencia. Al principio lo hizo solo para que no montará un espectáculo igual al de la mañana, pero poco a poco fue tornando a una pose más protectora._

_— ¿Donde están esos perros? —escuchaban desde abajo y también sus ladridos—. Oh, hay estan._

_Solo salieron de su escondite cuando el tipo se fue con su coche... llevando la caja de los perros con él._

_— Sígueme —Hiccup le ordenó a Ruff con mirada decidida._

_— Dame un solo motivo por lo que deba tratarte como si fueras mi jefe._

_— Barf —contestó simplemente._

_— ¿Y... adonde vamos exactamente? —se rindió._

_— A su casa —había algo nuevo en Hiccup que daba miedo. Mucho miedo._

_Sin embargo a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo._

* * *

><p><em>— Así que esta es la casa del tipejo —admiro Ruffnut—. Es bastante corriente.<em>

_— ¿Y qué esperabas?_

_Ambos caminaban hasta el porche._

_— No se. Algo distinto al estilo de "¡Soy un malo, no te acerques a mi!"_

_Hiccup rolo los ojos, su amiga parecía haber visto muchas películas Disney._

_— ¿Cómo piensas ent...? —y la pregunta de la niña murió cuando Hiccup giró hasta el jardín trasero donde había una ventana abierta— ¿Allanamiento de morada? Chico, estas peligrosamente cerca de ser mi tipo de hombre._

_Sin embargo, Hiccup no la escuchó._

* * *

><p><em>Tatty y Mattie, a pesar de ser unas pedantes, eran niñas como cualquier otra dentro de lo que cabe. Eran bastante impresionables en algunos casos. A si que no era de extrañar que lo mal entendieran todo si, paseando, veían al friki en compañía de la nueva colándose en casa ajena. Él agarrándola a ella por la cintura para que se diera prisa en entrar.<em>

_Llamaron a la policía._

* * *

><p><em>— ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? —mientras, Hiccup y Ruffnut, inconscientes de que habían sido vistos, remobian toda la casa.<em>

_— Pruebas para inculparle —Hiccup abrió un armario en la salita y una sonrisa de "eureka!" apareció en su rostro—. Y creo que las he encontrado._

_— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella acercándose— ¿cartas?_

_— Sí, lo son._

_Una montaña de cartas apiladas unas encima de otras como si fueran torres._

_En ese momento notaron como alguien abría la puerta principal, se apresuraron a meterse en el armario. Abrazos por el miedo, cada uno tapándole la boca al otro._

_— Se lo juro, agente —escucharon la voz del tipo del restaurante acompañado de ladridos familiares— yo siempre lo tengo todo bien cerrado. Además, ¿para que querrían un par de niños entrar en mi casa?_

_— Puede decir todo lo que quiera —escucharon la voz de una mujer—, pero estas niñas aseguran lo contrario._

_Las ruidosas voces de Tatty y Mattie no tardaron en llegarles. Y para peor augurio, no eran solo cartas lo que había en el armario. También polvo, mucho polvo que no ayudaba en nada al asma de Hiccup. _

_Así que ocurrió lo inevitable, él estornudó y los otros lo escucharon. Se apresuraron a abrir el armario. _

_Pillados._

_— ¡Los niños de esta mañana! —se sorprendió el hombre._

_— Os la habéis cargado —canturrearon Tatty y Mattie._

_— ¡LAS CARTAS DE MESES! —exclamó la mujer policía y el hombre trago saliva._

_Pues sí, antes la mujer policía también era la mujer cartero. Pero la despidieron del segundo empleo porque los vecinos se quejaban de que no les llegaba el correo. Mira tú quien era el culpable._

_Además, en una de las cartas ponía que al remitente les serían enviados varios cachorros machos y hembras junto con su anciano abuelo._

_Oh, sí. Se la había cargado de verdad._

_'Gracias' —Hiccup escuchó decir en su cabeza._

_— No se merecen —susurro abatido. Menos mal que no había ido a peor... pero debió darle su ayuda desde el principio._

* * *

><p><em>El dueño del restaurante fue llevado a comisaría. Tatty y Mattie se quedaron boquiabiertas. Hiccup y Ruffnut llevaron una buena bronca por allanamiento, pero como habían ayudado a atrapar a un criminal todo quedó en un aviso de que no lo volvieran a hacer. Menos mal.<em>

_— Al final todo salió bien menos para mi —se quejaba Ruffnut de camino de vuelta a casa—. ¿Y mi Barf? ¿Donde esta mi gato?_

_Hiccup no sabía que contestarle, de alguna forma sentía que le había fallado... Hasta que sonrió._

_— Yo se donde está —afirmó._

_— ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡¿Donde?!_

_— En brazos de tu padre —sonrió._

_Y era verdad. En el porche de la casa de Ruffnut esperaban sus padres con el gato._

_— ¡Barf! —se alegro y fue corriendo a coger a su animal en brazos— ¿Donde estabas?_

_— Atorado en la chimenea —contestó su madre, que a simple vista no se podía saber si de verdad estaba entrada en carnes o era un efecto óptico de sus ocho meses de embarazo—. Nos dio un susto de muerte._

_— Así que no lo habían secuestrado..._

_Ambos niños se miraron y empezaron a reír como idiotas por no llorar. Así que habían atrapado a un criminal de pura casualidad._

_— Bueno, como ya ha aparecido tu gato yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

_Se alejó hasta su propia casa después de despedirse debidamente de los señores Thorston. Pero no se libró de Ruffnut que había empezado a seguirle._

_— ¡Espera! Aun no te puedes ir —llegó a su altura—. Me debes diez céntimos por esa bolsa de hielo que tuve que pagar por ti. ¿Y es cierto que ves dragones? ¿En serio hay dragones viviendo en tu casa? _

_Todo eso mientras los padres de Ruffnut no les quitaban la vista de encima. Sonrieron. Era claro que su hija había hecho un amigo para toda la vida._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y Fin!<strong>

**Pero solo de esta aventura XD Aun quedan muchas más :) **

**Quiero aclarar que es cierto que MA no esta disponible en internet que no sea por descarga excepto por el capítulo 1 "La casa de los monstruos" que esta disponible en YouTube. ****Pero eso no es problema porque me he visto la serie tantas veces que se lo que pasa en todos los capítulos :) **

**Si vais a YouTube para ver el capítulo veréis que hay escenas que no son iguales. Eso es porque mezcle la serie con lo poco que leí de los cómics originales (malditos italianos muggles que no los traducen Ò-ó)**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


End file.
